T A R
by GJMMPotterWeasley
Summary: SF Canción propia. Ha pasado tiempo desde que acabaron los días de Hogwarts y algunas cosas siguen igual hasta que eso ocurre. Pero cambiaran para bien o para mal?
1. TAR

T. A .R

Era una tarde hermosa, por algo será que ese día marcaba el inicio de la primavera, mientras en un parque ubicado en el centro del Londres muggle se encontraba un chico, poseedor de unos ojos azules y una cabellera roja como el fuego, y vestido con unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camiseta azul claro a juego con sus ojos; sentado en una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol. Delante de él, pasaban una niña y un niño de unos 7 años ambos, pelando por lo que se diría una "discusión sin sentido", según el joven pelirrojo. Aunque claro, de él no se podría decir lo mismo…

Mientras los niños se alejaban del lugar pelando aún, él ojiazul recordaba aquellos tiempos en Hogwarts, junto a Harry y junto a ella… con quien en sus 7 años de vida en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería nunca dejo de pelear. Si bien era cierto que fueron muy buenos amigos, mejor conocidos los 3 como "el trío dinámico" según su hermana, ellos 2 particularmente peleaban tanto que ya todos después de un tiempo ni se asombraban de sus peles y las razones de ellas.

Pero esa chica siempre fue muy especial para él, más de lo que creía, siempre les decía a Harry y a todos que solo eran amigos, siempre negando que hubiera algo más…

_Hay cosas que no resultan _

_a causa de la obstinación,_

Pero más que negárselo al mundo entero, intentaba negárselo así mismo, siempre en un vano intento de no ilusionarse, de no terminar herido, puesto que ella era solo eso, su amiga, a la que tontamente comenzó a ver como algo más en 4to después de que lo invadieran los celos en el baile de Navidad. Para después de ciertos sucesos se formara el firme propósito de seguir a su lado, aunque fuera tan solo como amigos. Y en ese campo actuaría para intentar conquistarla, aunque llevase años conseguirlo (como parecía que sería).

_Por eso quiero seguir viviendo_

_para mañana y no para hoy._

Aún recordaba claramente todas esas pláticas nocturnas con Harry en su habitación, siempre preguntándole que debía hacer, muy disimuladamente (según el) ya que siempre se mantenía negando toda insinuación con respecto a ella. Sin saber desde entonces y aún ahora, todo lo que necesitaba saber, ya lo sabía… en su corazón.

_Lo que busco de la gente_

_dentro de mí lo voy a encontrar,_

-RON!- se escucha a una chica, a ella, con su siempre desgreñada melena castaña y ojos carmelitas, llevando puesto un conjunto rosa pálido de blusa y shorts "muggles", mostrando como la ha beneficiado el tiempo (N/A: imagínense una "top model" en ropa casual XD) mientras tenía una de sus manos sosteniendo dos helados y la otra pasando de arriba abajo frente al aludido sacándolo así de sus recuerdos.

-Hermione- dijo aún medio desorientado. HERMIONE!-reacciono después de unos segundos-al fin vuelves, pensé que llegarías con los helados hechos agua.

-Llevó más de 5 minutos tratando de hacerte volver a este planeta malagradecido!...- Le espeta la castaña empezando así la infinitesima pelea entre ellos… aunque la primera del día… sorprendentemente.

_Lastimándonos mutuamente_

_nada vamos a poder lograr…_

Y como clara muestra de su enojo después de 10 minutos peleando la chica le tira encima de la ropa el helado (N/A: medio derritiéndose ya por cierto)- y ahí tienes tu helado, HASTA NUNCA INSENSIBLE-terminó mientras comenzaba a correr desesperadamente dejando al chico pasmado por las ¿lágrimas? que había visto en los ojos de Hermione.

_Solo lagrimas y el dolor…_

En esos segundos después de la acción de la chica, a Ron le vinieron a la mente todos esos recuerdos como si su vida como amigo de Hermione pasara justo delante de sus ojos a una velocidad alarmante pero notando todas y cada una de las escenas, sin notar como, al igual que ella, comenzaban a salir unas lagrimas sutiles por sus ojos. Y como todo buen hombre, en cuanto llego al momento actual se paro de la banca tan rápido que pareció como si de repente hubiese notado tachuelas en ella y comenzó a perseguir a la chica.

_Solo ya no quiero estar_

_y tú te vas, convirtiendo en mi soñar;_

Y así siguió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello (y así era) tras la chica, hasta entrar a una especie de jardín lleno de flores de todos los colores inimaginables hallando a aquella hermosa mujer parada justo entre todas ellas dándole a él la espalda y con la cabeza gacha, mientras la brisa jugaba con su cabello haciéndolo ondear de manera sutil y también hacia que algunas flores y pétalos volaran alrededor de ella como si danzaran a su alrededor sacándole una sonrisa por demás alegre al chico al admirar por unos momentos tan bella escena.

_Y el viento va jugando con las flores_

_y también sonríe para mi._

Y como si aquello le hubiera quitado la venda de los ojos, además de confirmar el llanto de la chica al haberse acercado sigilosamente a ella (como solo Ron sabe hacerlo) finalmente se armo de valor y seguro de sí mismo como nunca antes abrazó de manera increíblemente sutil y tierna a Hermione por la espalda sobresaltándola hasta que…

-Lo siento mi vida-Hermione pareció dejar de respirar por la sorpresa ¿Cómo la había llamado, y sin darse cuenta como cuando reaccionó ya estaba de frente a él aun alrededor de sus brazos-Lamento todas las peleas…-continuo el chico con un tono que hizo estremecer a Hermione-pero solo eran para ocultar mis sentimientos, ocultártelos a ti, a todos e incluso ocultármelos a mi, pero no puedo más con esto Hermy, ya no. Te amo Hermione, te amo como un loco y quiero demostrártelo y que me correspondas- y sin siquiera haber tomado aire después de soltar esa explicación de golpe, terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos, teniendo así ese beso tan ansiado y soñado por el chico sin que ella se resistiese en lo absoluto, pero ninguno de esos sueños se compara con este momento y disfrutándolo por pocos segundos (por la inminente falta de aire de Ron) para después separarse y mirar fijamente esos ojos que nunca olvidara.

_Y juntos desde hoy, el amor_

_nos unirá hasta la eternidad;_

-Mi Hermy, mi amor¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó al fin el pelirrojo de manera muy romántica complementándolo con el hecho de que primero se había arrodillado mientras no soltaba sus manos. Esperando así la respuesta de la chica.

-Ron…- parecía que no podía decir más-Ron… yo… yo…yo lo siento mucho- y sin dar tiempo a nada se alejo unos pasos, y saco su varita.

-Dissaparate- dejando al pelirrojo con la visión más destrozante de su vida terminando con ambas piernas y brazos en el piso llorando amargamente, de repente poso su vista en el jardín y luego en el cielo azul casi sin nubes

-HERMIONE TE AMO-grito de forma que toda esa gamma de sentimientos salieran de él. Para volver a la posición anterior y dejar pasar algunos minutos en los que no se sabe que pasaba por la mente del chico.

De repente, saco su varita, señalo algunas flores del jardín, las más hermosas según el, susurro un par de palabra haciendo desparecer las flores, se levanto mientras se secaba las lagrimas con el dorso del brazo. Y después de cerrar los ojos un momento se retiro del lugar caminando de manera tranquila y con la mirada en alto y una ¿sonrisa?

_Y es por eso que llegamos hasta aquí tan lejos,_

_tratando de obtenerlo…_

_y así el mundo cambiar…_

Cuando Hermione llego a su departamento hecha aún un mar de lágrimas y se dirigió a su habitación se detuvo al encontrarse un ramo de flores multicolores bastante familiares con una nota que solo decía

_**Te**_

_**Amo,**_

_**Ron**_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**_Hola a todos, pues aqui estoy trayendoles otra historia que surgio en una tarde noche de sabado mientras platicaba y aun platico con mi nueva amiga (gracias a Clo) Diane Alice (muy buena autora aunk no publica aki si no en otra pagina k no dire para no hacer promocion XD), en fin, aunk no me cree ella me inspiro y animo a sacar esta nueva creación. Mil besos mi DA! Y como siempre tambien agradecimientos a mi hermana cibernetica, musa y revisionista Dark Lady Evans que me apoya mucho y junto con DA ahora me motivan a seguir con mis locuras. Las adoro mis niñas! Espero pronto tenerles el capi 4 de LUA (La Ultima Aventura) pero mientras les dejo esto. Y por favor el ya clasico pero obligatorio:_**

**_DEJEN CRITICAS (o reviews como los llaman aki) NO LES CUESTA NADA UN PAR DE CLIXK Y PONER AUNK SEA UN MATENLO, O UN TUS HISTORIAS ESTAN DEL ASCO O SI ME VA BIEN UN INTENTALO Y DENTRO DE UAS 2 DECADAS VEREMOS PERO PONGAN ALGO PORFAVOR O SI NO ME VERE OBLIGADO A REGRESAR A LOS 2 MESES ANTES DE ACTUALIZAR Y SOY MUY CAPAZ DE CUMPLIRLO_**

**_Bueno sin mas ni menos por ahora, os veremos luego si sigo con vida xsupuesto._**

**_GJMMPotterWeasley_**


	2. Aunque no sea conmigo

AUNQUE NO SEA CONMIGO...

Nuestra escena se ubica dentro de un condominio en el centro del Londres muggle, donde en el departamento 403 del mismo se encuentra sentado en un sillón rojo de una plaza (muy cómodo a la vista) en la sala de estar; un chico pensativo, de cabellara negra alborotada, ojos esmeraldas y la marca leve de lo que fue una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Tenia las manos cubriéndose el rostro, al parecer estaba tallándose los ojos, mientras recordaba al amor de su vida, o para como estaban las cosas, los amores de su vida o al menos ambas eran muy importantes para el.

Como olvidar a Ginny, a su Gin, a la cual le confeso muy tarde su amor, ella ya había escogido a otro, con el que ahora es feliz dejándolo a él devastado totalmente. De no ser por ella… por que ella estuvo con el apoyándolo para salir de donde se encontraba tal vez no estaría ahí en esos momentos. Su gran amiga, casi hermana, bueno esto ultimo hasta ese momento, por que después tal vez por esa gran ayuda sintió algo mas especial por ella, tanto así que no le importo perder a su mejor amigo por el amor que desde entonces nació por su gran amiga, por Hermione, por ella no le importo nada. Con ella vivió los más maravillosos momentos, los que lo llenaron a él de felicidad. Pero ahora esta solo… ya que Hermione no sentía lo mismo por el, o al menos (según lo que le dijo) estaba muy confundida y quería pensar las cosas. Pero eso no evitaba que mantuviera las esperanzas de seguir disfrutando de esa felicidad, por eso no dejaría de esperarla.

_A placer, __puedes tomarte el tiempo necesario_

_que por mi parte yo estaré esperando_

_el día en que te decidas a volver_

_y ser feliz como antes fuimos_

Aunque ella le pidió que no la buscara, el no deja de pensar en todos esos felices momentos juntos, casi un año de ser novios, de amarse, de recibir el amor que ninguno había recibido antes de semejante manera tan especial; de hacerla suya, de ser de ella. Y por eso siempre se encontraba ahí a esa hora, en ese departamento sin importarle el bullicio de del exterior. Por eso estaba ahí, pensando, recordando y sintiendo; atormentándose con todo ello, sufriendo ante la posibilidad de que las cosas ya no sean como antes.

_Se muy bien __que como yo estarás sufriendo a diario_

_la soledad de dos amantes que al dejarse_

_esta luchando cada quien por no encontrarse_

Pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, algo que nunca antes había pasado en ese lugar estando él ahí. Se escucho un sutil _PLOP_ en la sala, para dejar tras de si un ramo de flores multicolores sobre la pequeña mesa del centro de la sala. Después de pensarlo, un extrañado Harry toma sus lentes de la mesita al lado del sillón, se los cala y se dirige a tomar el ramo aparentemente improvisado temiendo ver sus mayores temores.

Toma el ramo entre sus manos temblorosas y divisa la pequeña nota que esta oculta entre las flores y al leerla sus temores se confirman. Se queda mirando las flores lo que le pareció una eternidad para al final darse cuenta de lo que debía hacer y aclarar muchas cosas. Por lo que con una actitud decidida y dolorosa a la vez, sabiendo lo que tiene que hacer se encamina a una de las 2 puertas en un pequeño pasillo, la abre para darse paso, la cierra tras de si y coloca el ramo sobre la cama…

Cuando Hermione llego a su departamento hecha aún un mar de lágrimas y se dirigió a su habitación se detuvo al encontrarse un ramo de flores multicolores bastante familiares con una nota que solo decía

_**Te**_

_**Amo,**_

_**Ron.**_

-Acaba de llegar hace unos minutos- dice el chico luego de observar una leve sonrisa melancólica en Hermione, la cual se sobresalta al escuchar al chico ya que no esperaba verlo ahí.

-Harry, no… no esperaba verte aquí- dice una demasiado impactada Hermione que simplemente no podía hacer ningún movimiento ante esa presencia en su departamento- Yo… esto…-

-Escúchame, Hermione- decía Harry mientras se acercaba a la chica la cual aun parecía congelada lo cual aprovecho el ojiverde para tomar sus manos y besarla tiernamente… por ultima vez- Me doy cuenta que he sido un egoísta al presionarte…- continua al terminar el beso mirando a la castaña a los ojos- pero ahora déjame decirte que no ya pienses en mi, yo cometí muchos errores y tal vez sea mi destino que termine solo, ese era mi temor, por eso no quería que te alejaras de mi, no quería quedarme solo…- hace una pausa mientras ya rodaban lagrimas por los ojos de ambos pero mantenían sus miradas-… yo me iré Hermy pero prométeme que serás feliz, que lucharas por tu amor….

_Y no es por eso __que halla dejado quererte un solo día_

_estoy contigo aunque estés lejos de mi vida_

_por tu felicidad, __a costa de la mía_

-… sin pensar en mi, si alguien aquí merece ser feliz eres tu, así que me voy, me voy deseándote que seas feliz y que recibas el amor que mereces, yo nunca te olvidare Hermy, eso puedes tenerlo por seguro pero es momento de que me aleje para no hacer mas daño del que ya he hecho, he sido muy egoísta…- decía mientras se alejaba poco a poco del cuerpo que alguna vez fue suyo sin dejar de tomarle las manos aun- … adiós Hermy, y no olvides lo que te acabo de pedir y que te amo.

Y sin más soltó las manos de la chica y desapareció con un PLOP…..

_Pero si ahora tienes __tan solo la mitad del gran amor_

_que aun te tengo __puedes jurar que al que te tiene lo bendigo_

_quiero que seas feliz __aunque no sea conmigo_

…. para al segundo después aparecer en el edificio donde en sus últimos días de amistad, vivió junto a su amigo Ron.

-Es hora de terminar con esto…- y sin decir más se encamino decidido a enfrentar las consecuencias de su egoísmo.

Y sin que pasara mucho tiempo, el ojiverde ya se encontraba delante la puerta detrás de la cual se encontraba la persona con la que tenía que hablar. Sabía que ya no podría recuperar su amistad después de tantas palabras y tantos hechos, pero si estaba en sus manos le daría la felicidad que él, con su actitud, le había quitado…

Después de haber tocado la puerta, esta se abrió dando paso a un pelirrojo notablemente triste y sorprendido por la visita.

-Hola Ron…-comenzó Harry pasando un horrible silencio-… he venido para hablar de Hermione…-agrego ante la evidente molestia del chico Weasley ante la sola mención de la muchacha en boca de su ex-amigo pero que aún así, movido por la curiosidad le dio paso para que entrara y empezar así lo que comenzaría como una plática pera después…

_**CONTINUARA….**_

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

**_Hola de nuevo! (Vaya, al fin se aparce! donde se habia metido!...) si ya se que me he tardado, pero espero k para ustedes valga la pena la espera. Quiero decir k he puesto una continuacion de TAR con otro Song-fic, la canción, como el titulo lo dice es "Aunque no sea conmigo" y la canta Enrique Bunbury. Este capi se dio ya que me llegaron varios reviews (k tmb tarde pero respondi) pidiendome casi a gritos y patadas (bueno no tan exagerado) ) k hiciera una continuacióm k la vdd al principio no pense en hacer, pero k entre reviews y platicas de msn (insitencia de mis hermanitasP) decidi hacerlo. Pido enomres disculpas por el atraso pero fue para planear bien esta minihistoria y escribir este capi. Gracias a todos y porfavor (aunk parezca disco rayado) DEJEN REVIEWSSS! ASI SABRE SI DE VDD ES BUENA ESTA CONTINUACION!_**

**_Bueno pues esperando no tardarme tanto en publicar de nuevo, los dejo amigos y gracias a mis dulces y keridas hermanitas! A la lokita de DA por soportarme y darme la inspiracion para el primer capi y a mi musa y revisionista MARY por estar llenando inutilmente tu compu con mis historias para k sean aceptadas. Y esperen una sorpresa muy pronto! (o eso espero:S)_**

**_De nuevo, DEJEN CRITICAS PLEASE! y nos vemos._**

**_GJMMPotterWeasley_**


End file.
